hoballsrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Thaumaturgy
Thaumaturgy: thaumaturgy can be broken down into two basic components, Rituals- the full description of this skill can be found on page xx meditation rituals are the inscribing of circles the formulation of spells, the cryptomancy skill lets you identify rituals and the Rituals skill allows you to know how to perform a few of them yourself Rituals dont nessiserily need the whole dribbley candles, chanting and insense to work, but they do work better that way. rituals can be bought seperately or as a specialisation (thaumaturgy-rituals) if bought seperately you may add the 10's unit to your thaumaturgy rolls when rolling thaumaturgy. meditation is focusing your mind into a precision tool capable of holding all the theory and magesty of magic in a place of utter stillness, meditation allows you to keep your cool, and focus energy more efficiently, it is not however a required skill for thaumaturgy, and can be bought either seperately, or as a specialisation (thaumaturgy-meditation) when bought seperately you may add the skill bonus (10's unit) to your thaumaturgy rolls. How it works: drawing the glyph is the easy part, drawing in the essence required and keeping focus for hours on end, that is the hard part. but how long do i have to concentrate like a fool you ask? we suggest writing your time modifyer on your sheet where most would write their charges. to work out the number use this equation, there are X types of thaumaturgy incuding Scrying (its own skill) spell glyphs (replicate the effects of another class's spells) Rituals-including summoning, apeasment and tasty curse removal Wards-(by far the most common, wards keep things out and can often do so with extreme prejedus) x x and now we will show you how to calculate the cost in essence of any thaumaturgy ritual or scrying you may wish to perform (scrying uses similar rules) thaumaturgy is calculated in the minor scale, this is because despite the large amounts of essence involved, once that circle is going, it requires the most minor of efforts to cast and maintain, therfore all costs are given as "minor" Your spell is precise and will not interperate your will, you must give it exact instructions, each instruction takes up a magical ring, your spell can be simple or complex but may have no more than 13 layers. first you need to put in enough charges to make the thaumaturgical glyph last, this is not the duration of the spell, but the lenght of time a glyph will last, this is especially important for wards and long term scrying projects. 1) concentration -(this is a special duration ) 2)one minute 4)two minutes , 6)5 minutes 8)10 minutes 10)20 minutes 12)50 minutes, 14)1 hour, 16)2 hours , 18)5 hours 20)10 hours 22)20 hours 24)1 day 26)2 days 28)5 days 30)10 days , 32)2 weeks 34)5 weeks 36)1 month, 38)two months 40)5 months 42)10 months 44)1 year 46)2 years 48)5 years 50)10 years 52)20 years , 54)50 years 56)100 years 58)200 years 60)500 years 62)1000 years 64)2000 years 66)5000 years 100) "forever" (another special duration) Note on concentration this is a special duration to use it make a meditation roll with a penalty equal to twice the essence cost of a given duration and another test whenever you are sufficiantly distracted. (EG i fancy concentrating on this ritual for an hour so I make a meditation , or a thaumaturgy-(meditation) roll with a -28 penalty to my skill. if my meditation skill was 60, ill have to roll under or equal to 32 to maintain my concentration), a failed roll doesnt mean you instantly loose your concentration, instead determine a length of time where you could have passed. the BM then rolls a d10 and secretly decides how long either before or after that length of time you loose concentration (eg, lets continue the example above, i try to roll under 32 and instead roll a 48, or 12 under my full skill, half of 12 is 6, so i consult the table, and find that i could have lasted 5 minutes....) the next type of cost you need to determin is magic rating. each circle (or layer) of a ward has a seperate magic rating, if you want the magic rating to be the same for all layers simply multiply the cost of the inner most circle by the number of layers it is worth noting at this point that all ward type thaumaturgies are considered to have two layers. the maximum number of layers a glyph can have is 13, though you can link up to 13 glyphs together to form a greater glyph, and up to 3 greater glyphs together to form the grand ward seal. FAQ ME! - yes, circles can have seperate durations provided no duration is higher than the inner most circle. and no duration is higher than the layer after it , in essence the outer layers always fall first. for the inner most layer the magic rating costs a flat 10 per point of magic rating, the magic rating can never be higher than thrice your full skill. if the next layer out is not the outermost layer , roll rituals, a failed roll costs 9 per point of magic rating and can be no higher than the 10s unit of your thaumaturgy skill. a successfull roll costs 5 per magic rating and can be no higher than twice your full skill. if the next layer out is not the outermost layer roll meditation, a failed roll costs 8 per point of magic rating and can be no higher than the 10s unit of your thaumaturgy skill, a successfull roll costs 5 per magic rating and can be no higher than twice your full skill if the next layer is not the outermost layer roll superb (-20) thaumaturgy, a failure costs 8 per point of magic rating, a success costs 5 per point of magic rating and can be no higher than twice your full skill. if the next layer is not the outermost layer it costs a flat 7 per point of magic rating, and can be no higher than 1.5 times your full skill. if the next layer is not the outermost layer roll superb (-20) rituals a failed roll costs 13 per point of magic rating, a successfull roll costs 7 and can be no higher than 1.5 times your full skill. the outermost layer always costs 3 per point of magic rating and can be rated no higher than your full skill. unlike magicians or curse spinners thalmaturgies do not have the "scope" quality. thalmaturgy is far more precise every aspect of your glyph is contained within its facets and circles its symbols and words, its power . to another thalmaturgist a glyph is as easily read as this sentance, there is no ambiguity, if you succeed in reading anothers ritual you know all the precice details. to that effect you yourself must note down the precise details, very little is random when it comes to thalmaturgy. for example if you wish incoming projectiles to be bounced upwards you must state this, you cannot simply place a facet of sky and repulsion together and expect your ritual to interperate your desires. there are thousands of symbols and hand motions and colours of insence to master. they are generally grouped together in griamors these groups are called Facets. knowledge of a facet gives you knowledge of all the symbols within that facet, there is no half arsing in thalmaturgy, it requires years of study, and disiplin. faccets can be bought at the price listed in brackets from a pool of points equal to your skill points invested in thaumaturgy. of faccets Thought (6) Fire (10) will (10) Air (10) water (10) emotion (8) earth (10) sight (6) touch (5) sound (6) taste (2) exite (3) depress (3) rational (3) irrational (3) physicality (7) quickness (7) mental (7) influence (7) any 5th stat (9) redacted redacted Material (20) etheric (20) essence (7) protection (5) scrying (4) self (5) violence (5) unnatural (5) isolation (5) , modifiers can be applied to any facet though some are more usefull than others and you know a number of them equal to your skill bonus (the 10's unit) . each modifier increases the essence cost of the facet being modified by 5 of modifiers enhancement deminishing creation destruction repulsion attraction Hiding revealing disguising altering evoking revoking dispelling Forbidding permitting exclusion exception prolonging shortening begining ending modifiers must be bought at character gen, or learned by spending the XP listed to one side. here is the alphabet: starting at the bottom reading counter clockwise A B D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z CH you must write precise instructions including your keywords . authers note : YOU may notice a certain amount of overlap between some facets or some modifiers, this is intentional to maintain a creative dynamic system dispite the flavour of rigid disiplin you may also notice seeming mistakes in the time cost table, these are also deliberate because magic is not always fair. new symbols: drawing your circle , starting at the bottom of your circle construct the facets in around going counter clockwise and gradualy inwards. then draw another wider circle around this and repeat the process